Jeff
by PigmanSc00b
Summary: Jeff was branded many things: A killer, a maniac, a monster. But none of that was true. That was The Killer. His other consciousness. Now he has been taken by an agency that plans to pin him against monsters from the depths of the internet.
1. Jeff (Pilot 1 of 3)

Jeff sat with his brother Liu at the bus stop. They were on a green bench, though the paint was wearing and revealed the dark, rotting wood. The air was cold and the wind chill certainly didn't help much. It began to drizzle and Jeff held his backpack above his head though it was in vain. Liu looked at his watch.

"Mom said the bus would be here at 7:35," he growled, "7:40 at most."

"Hey Liu, is freshman year really that bad?" Jeff asked for the millionth time.

Liu turned and smiled, delighted to have a change of subject, "Jeff, if I could survive long enough to be a junior, I think you'll mange to make it past your freshman year." he joked.

Jeff turned towards the street, waiting patiently for the bus to arrive. He heard a faint sound in the distance, getting closer, and closer. It sounded like rolling wheels. Not the kind on cars but the kind on-

"JEFF GET DOWN!" Liu cried pulling himself and Jeff off the bench. Jeff turned around just in time to see the bottom of a skateboard as it slid across the back of the bench. Liu got up and dusted himself off. "Jeff, you okay? Good," he turned to the owner of the Skateboard, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The owner of the skateboard flashed a smile. He did an over exaggerated bow and introduced himself. "I, am Randy, I like to see myself as the leader of this little neighborhood. You two are obviously new here, saw you packing in yesterday, so I guess you didn't know that there is a fee at this stop so," he pulled out a switch blade, "hand over you're wallets."

They noticed a presence behind them and turned just in time to see two more bad guys, one was skinny like he hadn't eaten in a week and the other was so fat he could have been confused for a pale hippo. They both held knives and things really didn't look good. Liu pulled out his wallet and motioned for Jeff to do the same. Jeff didn't listen. He walked up to the leader Randy and got just out of arms reach.

"Give my brother's wallet back," he said. Randy laughed. Jeff had no idea what he was doing, Randy was at least 16, the same age as Liu, and so what chance did Jeff have. But when he saw that knife, a feeling rose up inside of Jeff, something that Jeff didn't like.

Without warning Jeff grabbed Randy's knife and punched him in the gut, while Randy began to puke the two henchmen charged Jeff. He threw his knife at the skinny one and it landed right into his arm. As he fell Fatty tried to rush Jeff, but Jeff was too quick, he grabbed the guy's arm then took the knife out of his hand. He kicked fatso down and held the knife up to his throat. He looked like he was going to cry. There was a voice inside Jeff's head telling him to slit the boy's throat.

_Do it! Do it now and let me out!_ It said in a chilling voice.

"I don't want to kill him. Don't make me do it!" Jeff said aloud.

He was brought back to reality when a voice behind him shouted.

"JEFF, STOP! COPS!" said Liu. Jeff turned and sure enough, there was a police car pulling up to the sidewalk.

Jeff and Liu ran towards their school and somehow managed to evade the cops while they stayed with Randy and the others. During school Jeff couldn't focus, he was in shock of the past events. The way he felt as he hurt those boys, it bothered him. But the scariest thing of all, the voice that told him to kill them.

Soon the day was over Jeff took the bus home. Liu sat next to him and they were both quite. Once they were home their mother greeted them and asked them about their day. They walked upstairs and hoped the whole thing would blow over. It didn't…

Jeff was lying in bed when his mother called him down. He rushed downstairs but stopped in his tracks when he saw before him. Standing next to his mother were two police officers. Jeff knew what was about to happen.

"Jeff, these men said they saw you and your brother assaulting three boys, is that true?" His mother said, tears in her eyes.

Jeff nodded, "It was just me though, I attacked them, not Liu." He knew there was no point in trying to tell the police what happened, he knew what it looked like to them.

Liu then came down the stairs and said, "No, Jeff, you don't have to cover for me. I did it officers, Jeff is just trying to protect me." Jeff was shocked.

"No-no-no! Tell them I did it." Jeff said as the officers took Liu out the door. He ran after them. "Liu! No!" he tripped and laid on the stone path, crying.

"You don't have to protect me Jeff." Liu said as the cops placed him in the back seat of their cruiser. Liu sat in the back, tears in his eyes.

A week went by, and Jeff was not the same. He didn't smile, laugh, or even come out his room. He mostly just laid in bed until, it happened...

There was a knock on his door. It was Jeff's mother.

"Jeff, I know you are a little down, but I think there might be something to cheer you up." She said in a soft voice. Jeff didn't even look her way. "There is a boy who lives across the street, Billy, it is his birthday today and I wondered if you wanted to go. He is two years younger than you today, but I think you might have fun." Jeff sighed and got out of bed. His mother smiled and walked out of his room.

Jeff really didn't care what he wore, so he just grabbed a white hoodie a size too big and some black jeans. While at the party Jeff had some actual fun. The theme was "Wild West" so he had on a fake plastic cowboy hat and chased around some of the kids with a fake plastic revolver. He felt silly at a twelve year old's party but it was better than this whole week. But that wouldn't last…

After a while Jeff heard the sound that he had heard at the bus stop the day he fought those bad kids. He began to panic, he knew that sound meant one thing. Sure enough Randy and the two kids from before jumped the fence with their skateboards. Randy had that same psychotic smile and was holding the same switch blade. The two others are what really scared Jeff. The skinny one looked mad, and had a bandage around where Jeff had stabbed him. He and the fat one both were holding pistols. Real pistols and they were pointed strait at Jeff.

"What do you want, Randy? You already got Liu sent to juvie for no reason." Jeff said angrily.

"Yes, well you see, Liu is not the one who hurt us. So… we don't give a shit about him." Randy replied "We are here to make you pay big time." He turned to his goons, "If anyone moves…" he made a shooting gesture with his fingers.

He the charged Jeff stabbing him in the arm. Jeff ran into the house they were at and hid behind a mini bar. Randy jumped the bar grabbing a bottle of alcohol and smashing it over Jeff's head. Jeff feel to the floor and that voice came back.

_Let me out! Let me out and I can save you! I will fight him and you will live. Just let me out!_ Jeff wasn't sure how, he just let his mind go blank and let this… _thing_… take over. But little did Jeff know, he had just released a monster onto the world, a monster only known by one name.

_**The Killer**_

Once The Killer took over there was no mercy for Randy. He charged Randy and pushed him towards the ground. In mid-fall, he grabbed the shattered bottle and slashed Randy's chest with it. He then ran for the stairs hoping to escape.

"What are you bastards waiting for!?" Randy yelled at his goons "SHOOT HIM!" The Killer dodged bullets as he crawled up the stairs, but managed to not be hit. He ran into the bathroom and pulled a towel rack from the wall just as Randy walked in. He knocked Randy upside the head. Outside there was also a commotion.

"Put the weapons DOWN!" he heard an unfamiliar voice call, probably some police had heard the shots and raced towards the sound.

Randy grabbed the bar in The Killer's hand and pushed him against the wall. Bad idea. When he knocked him against the wall, a jar of bleach fell from a counter above their heads and doused them in bleach. The Killer screamed, but almost a scream of amusement as he watched his skin turn pale. Randy backed up and laughed.

"What's… so… funny?" The Killer panted.

"Well, your ass is covered in bleach and alcohol, and it just so happens that I have," he paused to pull out a match and light it, "an explosive personality." He tossed the match and The Killer erupted into flames.

He Ran down the stairs, into the view of all of the screaming children and police. He jumped onto the floor trying to put himself out. Soon all The Killer saw was darkness.

The Killer woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw Liu, Jeff's mother, a police officer, and a doctor.

"He's awake." the doctor said.

Jeff's mother came close to him and asked, "Jeff, are you okay?" The Killer nodded, playing along. "Good. Well I guess we have some explaining to do." She explained how he had caught on fire, how he was put out thanks to a girl next door who brought a fire extinguisher, how the boys admitted to robbing Jeff and Liu at the bus stop so Liu was free. There was just one thing.

"Jeff, listen, when you were burned there was some serious scarring done to your face and hands. We really don't know how to explain this to you..." said the doctor.

The Killer sat up and grabbed a mirror by the bed. He looked inside and gasped. His face had been bleached white as snow and the fire gave his skin a leathery texture. His face was that of a monster's.

"Jeffrey, we know this is probally hard to take but-" Jeff's mother began but was quickly cut off.

"Are you joking?" The Killer questioned, "I love it! It looks so cool! And besides," his face contorted into a wicked,insane smile, "It suites me perfectly."

Later that night, after The Killer was released from the hospital, Jeff's mother was awakened by a sound coming from the bathroom. She decided to check out what was happening. As she walked through the halway the sound grew louder, at first she thought-crying, no. She soon realised with horror what the sound trully was... _laughter_. A wicked, evil laughter like you would here from the Joker in a Batman cartoon. She came up to the door of the bathroom and her hand trembled as she reached for the knob. Nothing could of prepared her for what was on the other side. There standing infront of the mirror was her son with a bloody knife in his hands.

She began to sob, asking her boy what he did. But as Jeff turned around, she realised this was _**not**_ her son. The Killer's eyelids were completly burnt off, and there was an ear to ear smile carved into his cheeks.

"Well you see dearest mother," the Killer said in an innocent voice, "I always wanted to see my own beutiful face, but those pesky eyelids got in the way. So I burnt them off. I also always wanted to have a smile on my face but that was something my face couldn't handle. So I decided to..." he looked at the blood on the knife with a sick lust, "install one. Now everyone can see how happy I am." he slowly turned to his mother, "especially when I cut them open."

His mother ran to get the gun she left in her cabniet next to her bed. But The Killer was to quick. He tackled her and put the knife to her neck.

"What's the matter mommy?" he asked "don't you love my new face." He then proceeded to drag his knife across her throat coating the wall and floor in blood. Jeff's mother fell to the floor and the Killer admired his work. He reached his hand to the fresh blood on the wall and covered the palm of his hand. He turned and proceeded down the halway.

Liu was fast asleep in bed until his door was opened and a ray of light from the hall came in and stirred him. He noticed a figure in the door and called to it.

"Jeff?" He asked.

"Go to sleep Liu." The Killer said. Liu began to get up. "GO TO SLEEP LIU!" The Killer shouted. Liu then saw the full fledged remains of what used to be his brother. The unblinking eyes, the smile, the blood dripping from the cuts on his cheeks. Liu tried to shout but The Killer grabbed Liu's mouth with his blood soaked hand silenceing his brother. The Killer then stuck the knife right next to Liu's stomach.

"You're gonna have to be still for this part, I really want to see if I can grab you're intestines." The Killer said. He then plunged the knife into Liu's stomach, laughing maniacly. "See! Look what you did!" He then dragged his knife up Liu's stomach, Liu crying in pain.

Along with Liu's cries for mercy, The Killer's laughs echoed through the night.

But this is just the beginning of the story.


	2. Sam (Pilot 2 of 3)

The Killer wandered around the house of his latest victims. It had been 3 years since he murdered Jeff's family. He has been on the run ever since then, the hard part was keeping the real Jeff inside. Damn kid could be persistent. The Killer was proud of himself, inside the body of a 17 year old and still could manage. He even got his own little fan base. The best part? His 'fans' thought it was _Jeff_ who did all of the murdering. The Killer chuckled to himself at the idea of that runt killing someone.

This latest hunt had been particular easy. The Killer snuck into the little boy's room through a second story window, and gutted him. Sadly the boy made a bit of a noise so the father came in to investigate. The look on his face, The Killer began to laugh harder. The dad was apparently a police officer or something because he just happened to know how to use a pistol. Luckily The Killer managed to slice the dad's throat before he could fire. Then Jeff made his way down stairs and found the mother asleep on the couch. He stabbed her multiple times. Once she bleed out, The Killer threw her onto the floor and used her as a foot rest while he watched T.V.

He looked at the clock. He managed to do all of that and still managed to be done by 8:30. The Killer was in a laughing fit now. He clutched his stomach and leaned forward. He was so caught up in his own enjoyment that he didn't even notice someone walk in. He turned and saw a young couple standing in the doorway, their faces contorted in horror.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having company, why didn't you tell me Margret?" The Killer said, lifting up the mother's bruised and bloody head from the floor.

"You son of a-" the man in the door said as he pulled a gun and shot at The Killer. A bullet landed directly in his shoulder and he fell behind the couch. The man's girlfriend went to go call the police while he stayed and confronted The Killer.

"What did you do?" The man asked.

"Well you see, I gutted the son, butchered the father, and kind of somewhere in between with the mother." The Killer said. He then dodged another bullet.

The Killer waited carefully, biding his time. There had been six shots now, surely enough the man would run out of ammo eventually. Sure enough on the ninth shot there was a click and The Killer knew it was over.

He rose from behind the couch, a demonic smile on his face. "My turn..." he said as he ran towards the man. Bad idea. The man quickly flipped his gun around, holding the barrel, and smacked The Killer in the side of the head with it. The Killer fell to the ground and embraced a dark abyss.

Sam was already having a cruddy day so being assigned with Jeff didn't exactly lighten her mood. She slept in because her alarm didn't go off. She ran to her closet grabbed a mediocre black and white suit with a red tie. She ran to her bathroom, combed her dirty blonde hair and then tied it into a bow. She rushed out her door and jumped into her car and drove to work. She was about fifteen minutes from work when she got a call.

"Holy shit you won't believe this!" Said the excited voice on the other end.

"David, what is it now? You finally got a girlfriend?" She said, jokingly.

"No but they brought in this guy today, some freaky stuff. I think they called him Jeff... Anyways, he is part of this 'big project' the boss is coming up with. That's at least what some of the guys say."

"When do you talk to people?" Sam said.

"NOT my point." David snapped back.

"Then what is your point?"

"This means one thing. The fact his name is Jeff, the way he looks, the reason _our _boss wants him... This guy they brought in, he is JEFF THE KILLER!" There was silence. "Hello?"

"Who?"

"Uhg! Jeff the Killer, it's a creepypasta."

"Oh..." Sam lost interest, she hated those 'creepypastas'. She just called them ghost stories but Thomas always would insist there was a difference. He always talked about them. In fact it was his knowledge that got him into this department. And it was him that got her this job, but that was a different story.

"Listen, I know that you don't believe me, but look at this. This is from his when he first went on the loose." soon her beeped and a disturbing image popped up. She pulled over and looked at it.

The image was a boy, no more than fourteen, but he had an ear to ear red smile. His skin was also very pale, like paper.

"And this one is what I took of the guy they brought in today." Thomas said. Soon enough another beep hit Sam's phone.

It was the same guy it seemed at first, but something bothered Sam. "He looks older, at least by a couple years."

"That's the point, the first picture," Thomas said with pride. "was taken three years ago, when Jeff was fourteen. The man they brought in today... is 17."

Sam gulped, this was embarrassing. "Listen, keep me posted in case anything happens."

"Nothing less for my girl." David said.

Once Sam arrived she hurried to David's cubicle. She peeked over the side and asked, "Has any news come in yet?"

"No, nothing at all. They are almost pretending they didn't bring a legend in here."

"Been meaning to ask, why is he so special?" Sam asked.

"God, how do you have this job? All we have had to do for these past few years is study these creepypastas and dig up any news on them."

"Answer my question." Sam said.

David cleared his throat. "Well if you did your homework you would know that Jeff the killer is probably the second most realized creepypasta in all of the world.."

"Well, what is his story?" Sam asked.

David began to talk but was interrupted.

"Sam Trim! Report to my office now." Said their superior officer. But their job was so much like a office, Sam called him their boss, general just seemed unfitting.

"What did you do?" David whispered nervously.

Sam shrugged and looked back as she walked to their boss' office. She walked in to see her him at his desk.

"Have a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of him. She sat and he began. "I am sure you have heard about the recent, um, guest that we had arrive today. Well, it seems he is the first C.P. we have actually caught." So David wasn't crazy, "He is seen as some use and we need your help."

"My help?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes, you are the only one in our small little department that is a psychologist. Our C.P. seems to be a bit, insane, so we need someone who is used to these types of people."

"Sir, with all due respect, when I worked in the insane asylum I dealt with suicide attempts, not killers."

"We don't expect you to cure him."

"You expect me to work with a phyco without any restraint?!"

"He will be restrained, with our highest technology. We have inserted a chip into his neck that will submit a shock whenever necessary. He says: murder, kill, etc.; he is shocked. He threatens to kill you: shocked. He _tries _to kill you: we kill him. You will be as safe as the president."

Sam sighed, feeling like she was selling her soul. "Fine, what will you have me do?"

"First, you will meet your new best friend." Her boss got up, "Follow me."

He turned and touched a button on his desk. A door opened behind him, revealing a hallway. He walked down the hallway and Sam followed. Then, at the end of the hallway there was a solid steel door. The boss leaned forward and a green light scanned his eye and the door opened.

Behind the door was a large room, the first thing that caught Sam's eye were two armed guards standing in front of a cell. Inside the cell was someone in an orange jumpsuit, they were facing the wall so Sam couldn't see his face. Though she knew who he was.

Sam approached the cell and she was meet with surprise. As she came inches away from the metal bars, The Killer turned around and charged her. She jumped backwards and The Killer clung to the bars. He soon backed up and began to laugh maniacally.

"Dumb bitch, did you not see the bars?" he cackled. He slowly backed up, his unblinking eyes never moved from Sam's position. Sam lied on the floor paralyzed in fear. She couldn't move in his gaze. She soon realised some things... off, about The Killer.

"You don't have eyelids!" She said in fear.

"I'm glad you noticed!" The Killer said in a mocking tone, "I burned them off a couple years back, it wasn't the most comfortable ordeal but you know what they say," He bent over and came closer to Sam as his voice lowered, "beauty is pain. And I have a great set of beauty for you once I escape."

Sam was shaking, never before had she been in the presence of a being so... evil. She managed to pull herself up and in a shaky voice she asked for a file on The Killer and some alone time. Her boss brought her the files and the guards reluctantly left her alone with The Killer.

Sam sat down and struggled to meet the gaze of The Killer, who was sitting in his cell eerily quite.

Sam cleared her throat. "You will answer my questions with a yes or a no. Understand?"

"Good way to pass the time until I escape."

"Fine, Your name is Jeffery Woods?"

The Killer snickered. "You could say..."

"You were a model child until you were 14 when you got in a fight with three boys on two seperate ocasions? On the second you were burned and bleached?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"After making a recovery you- oh my god, cut a smile in our face and burned off your eyelids?"

"Yes," He flashed an insane smile and said, "the good part is coming up."

"You then-" she stopped and stared at the paper. She couldn't speak, her eyes welled up with tears. Soon she regained her ability to talk and she continued, "You killed your mother and brother and continued on a killing spree killing over-" she struggled to hold back tears, "over 300 people."

The Killer roared with laughter, "This is who they got to be my partner?! You think thats bad? How about this: when they found Jeff's brother's body, they had to put his intestines back into the right places!"

Sam stood up and walked towards the bars. As The Killer laughed he inched closer to Sam. Without hesitation Sam grabbed The Killer's collar and punched him in the forehead.

While he tried to recover she came face to face with him. She looked into his eyes, which seemed to not have any color besides his black pupils. "Listen, you can try to pull that hardcore villian act on me but I know the truth, you are just a scared boy trying to escape. So, when we work together remember, _I _am not going to fall for your act." she turned releasing his collar and he fell onto the ground. Sam walked out and left The Killer completly alone.

In silence The Killer looked down and spoke, "Dumb whore is righter than she thinks... alright kid, I'll let you out for awhile."

Sam didn't realise how late it was, as soon as she walked out of the cell room she was blasted with questions from David. She told him she wasn't in the mood and would talk to him later. She spent the last few hours of the job researching Jeff and his past. Something had been bothering her. When jeff boasted about Liu's, his brother, entrails; he called him "Jeff's brother" almost like, he wasn't Jeff. Maybe a case of multiple personality disorder, she had previously dealt with that. If so theat would mean her job might be easier, just find the real Jeff and keep the insane personality in check. Soon her day was over and she headed home.

She was awoken by a phone call early in the day, at least an hour before Sam usally got up. It was her boss.

"You need to be here now!" He said.

"What's up?"

"The C.P. is freaking out, he has been screaming asking where he is and acting like he has never seen this place before."

"I'll be there soon."

Sam hurried to work and was soon greeted by her boss at the cell room entrance. As she walked in she saw what the major problem was. Jeff was running around and screaming for help.

Sam walked towards the cell and grabbed Jeff's hand, he was a bit riled but calmed quickly calmed then. He stared into her eyes and Sam saw a major diffference. The color that had been absent from Jeff's eyes last night were now there, a greenish-hazel color filled his iris.

"So, you are the real Jeff," she said in a calm voice.

Jeff said nothing but gasped,as if he was suprised she noticed. Sam also noticed a few more things. Jeff's scarred face seemed not to scare her as much now, it made her feel.. bad, for Jeff. He also seemed alot more scared than he did before, and his eyes, they didn't carry the same phycotic lust they did the night before, they seemed more innocent.

Jeff jerked his hand away and became much more stern, "Where am I!?"

"You were caught two nights ago by a off duty police officer. After covering up that you existed you were brought here." Sam'a boss said, steping forward.

"How many did he kill," Jeff asked looking away.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The other guy, you know..." he looked down and quieted his voice, "The Killer."

Sam seemed to be the only one who understood but her boss answered anyways. "Three people, a young boy and his mother and father."

Jeff turned and sat in his cell, he put his head into his hands, "God damnit..."

He failed again to keep The Killer away from his prey.


	3. Titan (Pilot 3 of 3)

Jeff stood in the large room. The room was about thirty feet long and thirty feet wide, forming a perfect square. Along each wall white, square tiles were lined perfectly. The wall behind Jeff had a large metal door that could only be opened by a switch in some control room. Jeff looked up and saw a glass window spanning about fifteen feet wide and three feet tall. Behind the glass there was a room, that is where Sam and her boss stood.

"Listen boss, I am telling you he's not going to go for it." Sam said.

"Sam, call me Trevor. Also, he will, that multiple personality thing is jut a rouse. As soon as those men come out, Jeff's true side will show." Trevor said.

Jeff still was looking up at the pair, he couldn't hear what they were saying so he shouted, "Mind telling me what is going on?"

Trevor looked down, he pressed a red button and spoke into a microphone, "This is a test, in order for us to take you into battle, we need to see if you are qualified." His voice boomed through multiple speakers that surrounded Jeff. "We will bring three men into this room, you will fight them, you will kill them."

"If I can't?"

"You will be disposed of."

Jeff didn't like the sound of that. "Can I have a weapon?"

"Of course, what would you like?"

"A gun would be nice, or maybe a grenade or two?" Jeff asked, hopeful

"No, how about this."

One of the tiles on a wall nearby Jeff began to shake and then protruded out. Jeff walked over and looked inside. "Is this my knife?"

"Yes, we confiscated it, we only found it right to return it to you."

"Smartass" Jeff whispered to himself.

Trevor took his finger off the button, "Classy..." he muttered.

The door behind Jeff opened and three men walked into the room. Two of them were wearing orange jumpsuits similar to the one Jeff was currently wearing, but the man in the middle was only wearing jeans. Jeff could only assume it was because the man was so big, standing at leasts six foot ten, the man towered above the to others. He also had long brown hair that covered his eyes and half his face, leaving his crooked, yellow smile visible. The two others looked related, like brothers, twins even. They both had shaved heads, and similar facial features, the only way they could be told apart by one having a large scar down the right side of his face.

Trevor spoke through the speakers, "These three men are hardened criminals, put on death row for their crimes. The two bald ones are the Urderm brothers, street names: Scar and Rex. The tall glass of steroids in the middle is an unknown killer, we just know he has committed several murders with his brute strength. Apparently to the government he has no real identity, so we just call him Titan. You will fight them. This is your test."

"Can I just take a scantron?" Jeff said and laughed nervously.

Jeff noticed the brothers were holding weapons, Scar (Pretty obvious which one he was) held a long chain while Rex held a solid metal baseball bat. Titan didn't appear to be holding anything, but then again, he might need to.

The brothers began to walk towards Jeff while Titan leaned against a wall, apparently this fight was beneath him.

Sam turned to her boss, "Trevor, are you sure he'll be alright? He is only 17 after all."

Trevor looked down into the room with intent, "I don't know. For all I know he could beat these men without getting a scratch on him, or he could be pummeled into the ground before he could say 'oops'. The scary thing is," He turned to Sam, "no one knows anything about him."

Jeff backed away from the two men approaching him. He held his knife in his hand ready to strike, unfortunately, he wasn't as ready as he thought.

Rex charged out of nowhere, and slammed the bat into Jeff's stomach. With a cry of pain, Jeff fell to the ground. Rex raised his bat to slam it into Jeff's spine but Jeff was quick. He rolled out of the way and got back to his feet, bolting away to gain distance. He made it about ten feet but was cut off by Scar. He elbowed Jeff in the face knocking him on his butt. Jeff was seeing stars, he tried to focus on Scar but it seemed like there was two of him.

**Oh shit! There is two of him! **He thought. Jeff got up and dizzily ran away from the pair.

_Come on you wuss, fight them!_ Said a familiar voice in Jeff's head.

"Shut up." He said aloud.

_Come on, I thought we were friends. _

"You killed the two people closest to me!"

"Who the hell is he talking too?" Rex asked his brother.

_You still sore about that? Hmph, didn't think you would hold a grudge. Anyways, why are you getting beat up?_

"Because I don't know how to fight!"

_Bullshit! You have got a killer in you, you just got to know how to let it out!_

Jeff sighed to himself, "Screw it, but you aren't getting out." He charged Scar.

Scar smiled and swung the chain, Jeff slid onto his knees and narrowly missed the chain. He then jumped up and hit Scar in the nose with the hilt of his knife. While Scar held his bleeding nose Jeff jumped towards Rex. He grabbed the bat Rex was holding and threw it out of his hands. Jeff then tackled Rex and knocked him onto the ground. He held his knife blade up to Rex's throat.

There was silence, all eyes were on Jeff, waiting in awe for his next move.

"I'm not going to kill you," Jeff said to Rex, breathing heavy, "that's not who I am." he punched Rex knocking him out.

Jeff stood over Rex's unconscious body, thinking he had won. Suddenly something surrounded Jeff's throat. It was Scar's chain. Scar shortened the distance between him and Jeff to speak to him, that was his first mistake. Jeff stabbed Scar in the leg, causing him to fall back and let go if the chain.

Jeff jumped on top of Scar and beat his face beyond recognition. Jeff stood up and stared at his right hand, now cut open and covered in blood.

"This isn't me," Jeff whispered to himself.

_Oh yes it is boy, remember I AM YOU _The Killer screamed in Jeff's head.

_"_NO YOU AREN'T I AM NOT A KILLER!" He said, grabbing the sides of his head, trying to cover his ears.

His shouting seemed to have caught the attention of Titan. Jeff still had one more opponent. Jeff turned and clenched his knife in his blood soaked hand. He ran towards Titan.

Titan was a bit taken aback by Jeff's audacity. He took a step back as Jeff jumped and stabbed his knife. The knife lodged into Titan and Jeff couldn't take it out.

"Oh shit." Jeff said

He tried to run back but Titan grabbed Jeff by his hair. Easy target since it was down to about halfway Jeff's back. Titan threw Jeff into the air and caught him by his head. Titan held Jeff's head in the middle of his hands and began to squeeze. Jeff screamed in pain.

**Oh no, what now? **Jeff thought to himself, **My eyes... they feel like they are going to pop out of my head... I have to grab my knife... **Jeff reached for his knife, first his fingertips touched it, then he got a hold of it. Jeff twisted the knife, causing Titan to loosen his grip. '

Jeff fell to the ground, knife in hand. He looked for a way to take Titan down without killing him.

_Face it kid, you gotta kill someone eventually, who knows you might even like it..._

Jeff refused to believe this. He knew there had to be a way. Jeff turned around and sprinted away from Titan. But he wasn't fast enough. Titan ran towards Jeff and grabbed the back of his shirt. He tossed Jeff to the ground and punched him in the face. Titan was angry, he began beating Jeff madly.

Sam gasped in horror, "Bo- I mean Trever, you have got to stop this! That monster is beating Jeff to death." she pleaded.

Trever looked down at the scene. He softly spoke, "Wait a moment, you are about to see the real monster come out."

Sam didn't believe her boss, Jeff was only a child, he wasn't the monster in there.

Titan finished beating Jeff, he stood strait and began to walk away.

Sam held back tears, Jeff laid in the middle of the room, bloodied and broken. He was dead. Titan had reduced him to a pulp.

Titan was walking away from his kill when a chilling laughter stopped him. No... that was _not _possible. He turned and saw as his "kill" began to shakily get on his knees, laughing maniacally.

As he got to his feet he was staring at the floor, a mass of blood soaked hair covering his face, "_You think two jail birds and this BITCH will stop me? Well, it is obvious you have no idea who the fuck you are messing with!" _The Killer looked up, revealing his colorless eyes.

Titan backed in fear. Who- no WHAT in the hell was this?! Titan was fighting a demon. He turned and ran towards the door.

"What's the matter big guy?" The Killer mocked as he slowly walked towards Titan, "We were having so much fun." He picked up his knife.

Titan banged on the wall, he could hear as The Killer's laughter got closer, "Let me out! Please! don't leave me in here!" he shouted. He realized his efforts were in vain. He turned to meet the horrifying glare of The Killer.

"No... Keep the doors closed, I am going to have some fun..." The Killer said. He rushed forwards and plunged the knife into Titan's stomach.

Sam turned away, she couldn't watch. But she heard everything. Everyone of The Killer's laughs, everyone of Titans screams for mercy, then agony, then for mercy again. Then all was quiet, except for the squishing of a knife plunging into tenderized meat.

Then there was a scream of terror.

Sam looked down and saw Jeff in a pile of mush and bones. He was screaming for help and sobbing. He crawled away from Titan's corpse and curled up in a corner. Sam ran out of the viewing room.

She ran towards the entrance of the room Jeff was in and demanded that the door be opened.

"We cannot open this door without the boss' permission."

"Open the door." Trevor said as he walked behind Sam.

The doors opened and Sam ran inside to see Jeff sobbing in a corner.

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it. He did it, I am not a killer," Jeff said things like this repeatedly despite Sam's condolences

Sam held Jeff and looked at Trevor. "Get a towel, he's covered in blood."

Trevor looked at her, expressionless, Titan's death seemed to have left him unfazed. He nodded and walked off to get a towel.

After a while Jeff calmed down. He was sitting in an interrogation-like room, Sam across from him.

"Are you okay, Jeff?" She asked.

Jeff sat in silence, his long dark hair covering his face.

"Or is this someone else is am talking to?"

Still silence.

"Listen, Jeff, I understand that you are scared," She pulled out a hair pin and set it on the table. She started to change her hair a bit. "but I can't help someone who doesn't talk to me."

"Fuck you" Jeff responded.

"What?"  
"Fuck. You." Jeff stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "You don't understand SHIT! So fuck off and leave me the hell alone. I am stuck here, I have to work with you. I don't want to. But the least you could do, is not fucking lie and say you 'understand me" You could never understand the hell that is my life. So fuck you!"

Sam was frozen in her seat. She stared at Jeff, one hand on her hair, the other on the gun taped to the bottom of the table, "Ok, I won't talk to you anymore."

"Thank you." Jeff walked away, and sat in the corner, his head lowered. "Tell the guards I'm ready for bed..."

Sam nodded and pressed a button, "He's ready." Two guards walked in and hand cuffed Jeff, they walked him out and Sam sighed. She went to grab her hair pin off the table, but it was gone. "Hmm, must've fallen. . ." She looked at the ground but had no success.

As Jeff was being carried away, he turned and looked at the clueless agent.


	4. UPDATE

**So, school's out and I got some time on my hands, I decided to take this time to revise the last three chapters of the story and make it a bit easier to read, after that I wil post Chapter 4 (In place of this update) To hold you over until then, here is a wonderful sneak peak if the next installment, "Masks":**

Sam wandered in the dark, quiet forest. There were no sounds except for each branch and leaf that crumpled under her foot. She looked around, and occasionally over her shoulder, to be sure that she wasn't being followed by the target, she slowly walked forwards and continued down the path. There was a soft crack a few feet to her left, which she immediately jumped back and pulled her gun from its holster, pointing it at a dark figure, standing out in the shadows.

"State your name, now!" Sam said, trying to recover from the scare.

The figure said nothing, but slowly seemed to grow in size, growing from about five feet tall, to a monstrous 12 feet tall. Sam's hands quivered as she raised the gun to take aim at the creatures head.

"I-I'm warning you!"

The creature said nothing, it's form was slim, almost fragile, but Sam wasn't sure what to make of it. The monster took one lengthy step, a ray of moonlight breaking down through the trees, revealing its pale, featureless face.


End file.
